The One Who Stayed
by 123wishes
Summary: Carrissa's life was just ordinary, before her garden started attacking her. Now she must help an alien called the Doctor save humanity before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.: This is my first story, so reviews are deeply appreciated. I wasn't going to really chose which Doctor this story had, so you can imagen which ever one you like. It will just be a short chapter, but I promise there will be more next time._

Carissa Gordon was just a plain simple. Nothing special, or unusual.

Except one thing. Her amazing garden. She always won the 1st place ribbon for her fruits and vegetables.

They were exceptionally large! She said secret was a strange fertilizer she bought from a special-order vendor. It was ordered over the internet and carried to her door. Nothing particular about it.

Or so she assumed. Until just one day of weeding would lead her to a lifetime of flying.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going out to the garden." Carrissa yelled to her cat, Mitzy. The cat hissed, then fell back asleep.

"Like you care."

Carrissa's cat never was a nice kitty, but all the same, Carrissa wouldn't be able to live in this house without her constant companionship.

Even if the house was small, it was big to her. She had just moved out on her own. She was used to a big house with alot of people. She had six brothers and sisters. Until one night.

Being the oldest, she helped her mother with the kids. When her mother was pregnant with the 7th child, Carrissa's father was drafted for war. He died there.

Then a few months ago, on a strangely dark night, Carrissa asked her mom to pick her up from a friends house. Her mother packed all the kids into the van and went to get her. A drunk semi driver hit the side of the van and left it tumbling off the highway.

No survivors.

Having to bury everyone she loved... she thought she would forever be alone.

But not today.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.: I would like to wait for reviews, but I really want to get to the chapter that introduces the Doctor! Now that I've introdced Carrissa more, I think I'll get him into the chapter today._

Chapter 3

Finally out in the garden, Carrissa was able to enjoy herself and take her mind off of all her burdens.

Something was strange about the garden today, and Carrissa noticed it right away.

_What are these weeds, _she thought. _The wern't here yesterday and now they're all over my plants._

They were grape like vines that were thick with spindily growths, wrapping around her plants.

"Don't touch that vine!" said a man, but it was too late. She pulled the vine and the small vines wrapped around her wrists with a tight grip.


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N.: I've decide that the 11th Doctor is fit for this story. Sorry the chapters haven't been very long. Unless you like short chapters. Don't be shy! Tell me what you think and give plenty of suggestions! I could always use good ideas._

Chapter 4

"Help!" Carrissa screamed when she felt the plant start pulling tighter.

"Hold still!" The man yelled as he jumped over the garden's fence. He took out some sort a spray can and sprayed it all over the vine. The vine retracted and let go of Carrissa's wrists.

"You can't just spray random things in my garden! What is that? Will it kill my plants?"

But before he could answer, she looked up at him and suddenly blacked out.

...

She woke up with a cold rag on her head.

_Was that all a dream?, _She wondered. She looked over to the end table to see what time it was. Instead of her clock, there was a rose and a small note.

_Dear Carrissa,_

_Sorry to leave so quickly, but I had to go take care of some business. I will explain more later when I come back. _

_sincerely,_

_The Doctor._

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

(cue the theme song ;)

Her throat was parched after her nap. On the way to the kitchen, she patted Mitzy on the head.

"Did you see where that stranger went?"

_Merrrrooowww. Hisssss._

"Well if he comes back, warn me."

She looked out the window to make sure no one was out there. Then she looked down to fill her glass with water. She almost walked away but something in the window caught her eye.

"That wasn't there before. Was it?"

_Hissssssss._

"I didn't think so, Mizty. I'll go out there and see what he wants and why he put a box in my yard."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said as he stepped in the door with a big goofy smile. Looking around, he was taken aback by the neatness and calming colors. The T.A.R.D.I.S was always so messy and exciting, he wasn't used to nice clean homes.

_Hissssssssss._

He cast the cat a wary glance "Bad kitty. Hisssss."

_Merrrrooowwww. _

Mitzy crawled away, but never taking her eyes off the Doctor.

Carrissa laughed "What you speak cat now?"

He put a very serious look on his face "Of course. But more important matters are at hand. What was in your garden?"

"I don't know. I've never seen weeds like that before. And they certainly wasn't there yesterday. I think I would remember something like that growing. I would have pulled it out long ago. I must have missed them. Maybe it was my fertilizer."

"Yes! Tell me about your fertilizer!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start with where you get it."

"Well, I get it from..." All of a sudden she couldn't think of the name. "Everyone uses it. How could I just forget the name? "

"Perception filter..." He said with sting of distaste.

"A what?"

"Never mind. Is there a label on what it comes in?"

"No, it's just a burlap bag. Nothing unique about it."

"You said everyone uses it. Why is it so popular?"

She guided him into her 'trophy room'. It was surprising compared the rest of the neatly organized house. The room walls were lined with blue ribbons. The floor had trophy pedestals. There was just enough room to walk in a few steps.

"All of these ribbons and trophies are first place. My fruits and vegetables are the biggest in the entire county! And anyone else who uses the fertilizer has a room just like this. I never thought about it, but it is a little strange. Even if I didn't get first place, I still got placed. I've never lost completely."

"Do you have any of this fertilizer left?"

"Yes. It's in the garage."

He walked out of the cluttered room and started heading for the front door.

"Wait you can't just come into my house and leave without telling me who you are." She said slightly offended

He looked back at her and said "Didn't you get my note? I'm the Doctor."

"Yes, but what is your name?"

"Simply, the Doctor."

"So on the day you were born your parents said 'How about the name John. No, too easy. Oh, how about the Doctor!'"

"Well not exactly."

He quickly turned around and practically ran for the door. It was almost like he was reluctant to let Carrissa know who he really was. But she was not a girl to give up easily. Although she was discouraged by his lack of co-operation, she stormed outside to go learn more about this strange 'Doctor' man.

Carrissa walked out the door just as the doctor walked into the blue box.

"Doctor, would you please come out and speak with me"

"Come in here. I'm busy."

"Sorry, I don't go inside boxes with strangers."

There was booming sound from inside the box and a long annoyed sigh. The Doctor came out of the box, a puff of smoke following him.

"Something's wrong with the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"The what?"

"Someone killed her. The T.A.R.D.I.S is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you talking about? You're completely mad! What is this box?" She pushed past him and angrily pulled the door open to the T.A.R.D.I.S. The inside was huge! It had strange decor and a large panel filled with buttons and the panel was a clear tube that went all the way up to the celling. If there was any lights, they weren't on

"I don't understand." She ran out and looked again. The outside looked as if it could only fit two people. The inside could fit one thousand.

"You should go." She looked terrified.

"But your garden-"

"No you really need to go."

"I can't. That's my ship and its the only way I can go. If you help me, I can leave sooner. I need somewhere to stay and I need to know more about the situation."

"Who are you?"

The Doctor put a dead serious look on his face "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, and if you don't tell me whats going on, the whole universe is in danger."

All of a sudden Carrissa stumbled a little. The Doctor caught her before she fell, but she wasn't unconscious this time.

"Doctor, my head..."

"Don't try to talk." He picked her up and carried her to her room.

Things kept flashing in her mind, but she didn't understand it. Every time, a different image showed. She couldn't remember any of the images. She forgot them right after they changed. He sat on the bed, turned away from the end table. He put his hand back on the end table, not taking her eyes off her. His hand searched around for the rag she had earlier. Reconising the feeling of the damp rag, he grabbed it, not noticing he knocked a strange fob watch onto the floor. It rolled under the bed, out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Doctor couldn't sleep all night. After getting Carrissa to sleep, his brain was already at work with the task at hand. Why did they kill the T.A.R.D.I.S.? How did they even do it? No one had enough knowledge to completely destroy such a complex machine as her. It was hard figuring out what was wrong, he had to use a flash light because the lights weren't powered. By the time Carrissa got up, he made no progress. He decided he needed to focus on the bigger task now.

Carrissa came from her room smelling... breakfast? No one had cooked her breakfast. Ever. It was really sweet. It made her feel different towards the Doctor... No. The Doctor was an alien with a wierd box and- he was alien. Never gonna happen.

"Good morning, Carrissa. How do you like your eggs?

...

"Here's a cup of the fertilizer. I don't know why you need it, it seems completely normal to me."

"Yes, but have you ever noticed the little white seeds in it." He stepped closer to Carrissa to show her what he was talking about. Their eyes met and she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She quickly looked down at the fertilizer in his hands.

"These seeds are hard to determine what planet they came from. Without the T.A.R.D.I.S to analyze these, I can't be sure. If I had more clues this would be so easy. Is there anything else we have to go off of?"

Carrissa really still didn't understand a word this man said. But she can still try to be some sort of help. "I can go get the rest of the bag, if you want to see more of it."

"Uh, yes, sure." He didn't really seem to be listening. He just continued on with fiddling with the fertilizer.

When she stepped into the garage, the fertilizer was gone, just leaving the bag.

"Doctor! The fertilizer is gone!"

He walked into the garage. When he saw the bag on the floor, his eyes widened. He reached down and gingerly picked up the plain brown bag, as if it would come undone in his hands.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"This is the silk from the Mohandy tribe."

"What are they?"

"They're just like caterpillars but bigger. You might be able to step on a caterpillar, but the Mohandy could easily crush you without trying."

"Are they bad? Do they want to eat us or something?"

"Of course they're not going to eat you. They'll either leave this planet alone, or kill the human race. It depends if there from the north or the south side of their planet, Ribrosts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What have you done to my television?" Carrissa was blocked from even taking a step into her living room. The Doctor had all sorts of wires and antennas laying on the floor. Her T.V. was a mess of duct tape and electronics.

"I need to find out what the Mohandy want." He pulled out a small, almost screwdriver like device. It glowed green at the end and made a horribly annoying noise. He placed it between his teeth and tried to speak.

"To ve avel to contact dem, ee need to vild a transmihtah."

Carrissa just smiled and nodded, as if she knew what he was talking about. He smiled back and took the screwdriver out of his mouth.

"Ah, finally. Someone that understands me." He took a welding torch from his pocket. "They're bigger on the inside." He said pointing at his pockets. He put on round-eyed goggles and began welding.

"Right just start wrecking my living room then." Carrissa whispered to herself. "You're the guest, right?"

...

Carrissa felt like she needed to see the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. again. She grabbed a flash light and headed outside. She placed her hand on the T.A.R.D.I.S. door, her vision went black. All of her senses were gone, except hearing. She could hear someone speaking.

_Hold on Mitzy!_

Her senses came back. She gasped and pulled her hand back. Then she just... forgot. Like nothing happened. She opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stepped inside. She tried not to think about the outside being different shape than the inside. It was easier to take it all in from that point of view.

She went around the console, looking at each button and lever. She couldn't help but wonder, why all the buttons? Shouldn't it be easy to fly this simple ship? Then she thought, _How would I know? I don't even know what this thing does._ She had no idea where those strange thoughts came from.

"So, what do you think of her?" Carrissa turned, startled. The Doctor had stood in the door way the whole time.

"It's... amazing!

"Well, that's a different answer than before, now isn't it?"

"What did you expect me to say? You didn't warn me that you were some mad alien man with an impossible spaceship. Once you get past all that, it really is amazing."

"You know, no one ever reacted to the T.A.R.D.I.S. that way."

"Which way? The terrified part, or the in awe part?"

"Both. They just kind of, take it in and ignore how great the old girl really is."

"Well just looking at it, the T.A.R.D.I.S. is amazing. But what does it do?"

"It travels through space and time."

"No way."

"Yes way. Now come inside. I've finished the transmitter. I thought you might want to hear what the Mohandy have to say."

...

The Doctor was fiddling around with buttons and such on the dissected T.V. The Doctor stepped back and clapped his hands. A childish grin formed all the way across his face.

"Are you ready for your first alien contact?"

"I think so." She replied, not sounding convincing at all.

His smile quickly faded. "Well aren't we excited? Would you rather be doing something else?"

Before she could answer, a static came from the transmitter. Noises were coming through the statics. It must have been an alien language, because Carrissa didn't understand a word they were saying. The Doctor had a keyboard hooked up to the transmitter, for replying back.

Carrissa recognized the keyboard when she saw it. "Did you take my keyboard off my laptop and put it on this- _thing_?"

"Shush. I'm busy."

A few more minutes of him clacking at th keyboard and he finally turned it off. Carrissa waited for him to speak. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Carrissa decided to ask.

"What did they say?"

"Well, basically, they've come to take over the planet and they're not going to give up. They're planet is under attack, so they want another world if their planet gets destroyed. They've sent the fertilizer so humans can plant the metork plants for them. The plant can protect itself by grabbing whatever threatens them. The Mohandy eats the metork by biting it right away instead of grabbing at it."

"But why would they choose Earth?"

"It's the only planet a species stupid enough to do the labor for them."

"How do we stop them?"

"Well, for starters, we need to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After holding the flashlight for the Doctor all day, Carrissa's arm was getting sore. She wanted to stop and take a break, but he insisted they keep working.

"Doctor, isn't there any other way to stop the Mohandy?"

"I've thought about it this whole time. The only thing we can do is fix the T.A.R.D.I.S. We need to be able to talk to the Mohandy in person before they get to Earth. Once they get to Earth, neither species is going to want to share the planet. A big war will break loose and in 300 years the war will make no progress."

"Isn't there like, an on and off switch?"

The Doctor laughed "Who would just turn her off? Don't you think I would have checked?"

He had lied about that last part. He hadn't checked, because if they wanted to kill the T.A.R.D.I.S., they would have to do more than turn her off. The truth was he hadn't even thought about that. He dismissed the idea immediately.

Carrissa was done holding the flashlight for the Doctor. "You go get your own flash light. I'm going to explore."

The Doctor wasn't actually listening, or else he would have said no. "Hm? Oh yes, Carrissa. Go ahead." He just assumed she was stepping inside to take a rest.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was a big place to explore. Carrissa just choose random directions to take. She didn't think about how to find her way back. She was too interested in finding what was all in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to be worried about being lost.

There were lots of rooms in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It seemed more like a cruise ship than a spaceship. First was the kitchen. It was a huge kitchen with everything a chef could ask for. Carrissa was not much of a cooker, but the cupboards were amazing. If you wanted some cookies without baking them, you'd just open up the cupboards and have fresh-baked cookies sitting there! If you wanted to bake them, there would be all the ingredients!

The library was a smaller room. The shelves were lined up with dusty, old books. When Carrissa tried to read one, it almost fell apart! It had all the oldest books in the world!

They're was plenty more rooms. Tennis court, sitting room, garden. The rooms never ended! But it was the last room that caught Carrissa's eye.

A bedroom.

Carrissa assumed it was the Doctor's. She looked left and right, to make sure he hadn't followed her down the halls. Once she was for sure he wasn't there, she pushed open the door and walked in.

The first thing she saw when she walked in the room was a large arrangement of bow ties strewn out across the bed. They were all different colors and patterns. Of course she had noticed his strange fashion choices, but she didn't realise he had such an addiction for them.

The room itself was simple. A bed, dresser, a seat, and a poster on the wall that said 'Bow Ties Are Cool'. It would have been clean if he would put his clothes in the dresser. On the floor was piles of tweed jackets and suspenders.

"If the clothes aren't in his dresser, than what's in there?" Carrissa said to herself.

She gently opened the drawer, not to make any noise, just in case he was close by looking for her. Inside the top drawer were pictures of... girls? There was 6 pictures.

The first one was a young blonde girl with a big smile. Written with a sharpie, the picture caption said 'Rose Tyler'. Then a beautiful dark-skinned woman, Martha Jones. An older looking, maybe in her thirties, red-head, Donna Nobel. Another red-head, but much younger, Amy Pond. Then a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes, Clara Oswald. The last one was another older looking one. She had curly hair and a smug look on her face. She must have been important to the Doctor, because her picture was bigger than the other women. The name was written first in a different language, then in English. **River Song. **

"You shouldn't be in here, Carrissa."

She turned, not frightened. She knew he was going to show up soon.

"So who are all these people? Ex-girlfriends?" She said with a playful smirk.

"No!" He got flustered and uncomfortable. "One was my wife..." he said a little quieter.

The smile washed right off at that last remark. "Then who are they?" She said with a little jealousy.

"Girls that have traveled with me, that's all."

"You let people travel with you?"

"Yes, why."

She ignored the thought in the back of her head. _Ask him! Ask to go with him! _It whispered. They might not even live. The T.A.R.D.I.S. wasn't even fixed yet. She just met him. It was too soon.

"Uh... I just thought you traveled alone. Why don't you have someone with you now?"

" I have a friend that just travels with me once in a while."

"Well if I traveled with you, I sure wouldn't want to leave."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She hadn't ment to say that a loud. Her cheeks tinted pink. "Um... I just... So when will the T.A.R.D.I.S. be fixed?" She asked, obviously avoiding his question.

"Theres nothing wrong with her. Whoever did it left no trace. I don't know what to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Doctor went back to the console room to try to figure out the problem. Carrissa continued to explore the T.A.R.D.I.S.

But the next room was different. Lights hung down from a sort of mechanical tree. The lights were orb shaped. In the corner of the room was a giant lever. One end said ON and the other OFF. The lever was positioned on OFF.

_So he didn't check the lever. It's obviously off. _She thought. _I'll just turn it on._

When she first touched it, the lever shocked her. It was strange, because the T.A.R.D.I.S. was dead. There was no electricity. She just thought it wasn't the T.A.R.D.I.S., just her imagination. She pushed hard to get the handle to move. After a few tries all the lights came on.

"Carrissa! I fixed it!" The Doctor yelled from down the hall. Carrissa just rolled her eyes. Of course he would just assumed he fixed her. The truth was he couldn't solve the most obvious problem. Also he had lied to her. He said he'd checked the ON/OFF switch. It seemed he hadn't after all.

She stepped out into the hallway to see him running over to her.

"You didn't fix anything. You were to busy looking for a problem to check the lever. I turned it back on."

He put his head down and stared at the floor. She saw his sad eyes and almost felt bad. Then she snapped out of it.

"Well you should have checked the lever, like I told you to. Now come on, we're too busy to cry over who fixed the T.A.R.D.I.S. and didn't."

They strolled back to the console room together.

The Doctor walked over to the controls and clapped his hands together. "Right then. Off to the Mohandy ship."

He pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. The big glass cylinder started to move and make a whooshing noise.

"Lets go." He said starting towards the door.

"That was all? I thought it would take longer." Carrissa just shrugged and followed the Doctor. He stopped at the door and turned to her.

"I think you should stay in here. I've known the Mohandy for a while, and you can never be sure if they'll welcome you tea or guns." When he said guns he got this disgusted look on his face. He went out the door leaving Carrissa all alone in the T.A.R.D.I.S. again.

Carrissa walked over to the monitor.

"There's gotta be some way to see whats going on outside." She pushed a button and the monitor showed the Doctor outside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"How did I do that?" It was like she knew the right button. "Lucky guess."

At first there was no sound, but Carrissa found a knob that turned on volume.

The picture didn't look so good at first. The Doctor had guns pointed at him by huge half caterpillars half human. They were 8 feet tall with ten sets of hands and green skin. The ten on top were used as hands and the ones on the bottom were used as feet.

The room was just a white dome with some plants in white vases. On the right side of the room was a small white sofa. Directly in front of the Doctor was an opening in the room leading down a white corridor.

"It's okay, I come in peace. I'm the Doctor, this is my ship." He said pointing to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "I would like to speak to Jacobi."

The biggest one turned to one only about 6 feet tall "Go ask Jacobi if he knows this man." The big one's voiced boomed throughout the room.

The little one looked frightened at first, but hastily turned and ran to the corridor through a door on the left. It must not have taken long, because right after he walked in, an even bigger voice came from the room yelling "THE DOCTOR?! SEND HIM IN!"

The small caterpillar came out. "He said to bring the trespasser to him."

The big guard lead the Doctor to the room down the corridor, out of the monitor's view.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inside Jacobi's office, the Doctor was being lead in by Jacobi's main guard.

The office was a red dome room. There was a red and brown couch and a few plants in red vases. It was almost identical to the other room, except it was smaller and had Jacobi's desk at the back wall.

Jacobi was standing behind his desk with 10 arms open. "Doctor! Nice to see you again! I thought I lost you after the time war! How did you survive?"

"It's a long story. We don't have time for that. I need to know why you want Earth. Can't you choose a uninhabbited planet?"

"We have no time to find a new planet. We must take action if we want to survive. We sold fertilizer to humans to do the planting of the metork for us. When we get there we will try to make peace with the humans. If they do not agree, we'll just kill them and take Earth."

"Your planet is already under attack! Why would you start another war."

"Sometimes you must do whatever you can to save your people."

It was quiet for a moment. The Doctor was thinking about Gallifrey. He let it burn. He killed his own people. He didn't do whatever it took to save him.

The Doctor was the first to speak. "You must remember, Jacobi. Earth is the only planet where humans come from. They will also do whatever it takes to save their people."

"But that's exactly it, Doctor. They haven't even traveled among the stars. Their species is slow and inefficient. The universe isn't big enough to hold all of us."

"Someday though. They'll be all over. Have you seen their advancements in technology? They're so quick at learning. It may look like they're stupid from up here, but if you go down there, they're fantastic."

"Doctor, I would love to leave Earth alone, but it's our only choice."

The Doctor's face brightened. "Maybe not. I have a time machine."

Jacobi thought for a second. "Oh Doctor, you're brilliant, you are!"

"Ha ha! Come along with us, you can decide which planet is best."

"Us?"  
"Oh yes. I have a friend of mine along. She's waiting in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The reason I found the metork is because she had been attacked by one."

Jacobi laughed "Oh sorry about that. They're scary at first, but they're completely harmless!"

The Doctor and Jacobi walked down the corridor to get to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Jacobi stopped in front of the biggest guard. "Doctor, this is my personal guard, Rohmaxis. He seems threatening at first, but its his job." Then he turned to Rohmaxis. "This is the Doctor. If you ever see him on the ship again, send him right to my office. I'm going with him to try to find a planet other than Earth."

"But sir-"

"No, it's okay. The Doctor's got a plan."

And off they went, into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the weight of two species on their shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Carrissa was frightened at first to see Jacobi. He was at least 3 feet taller than her, and the ten arms and legs didn't make him any less scary. The green color she could deal with though.

The Doctor was more comfortable with Jacobi in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He saw Clarrissa staring at Jacobi and decided it might be time to break the ice.

"Jacobi, this is Carrissa. Now did you know she is actually the one who fixed the T.A.R.D.I.S."

Jacobi was definitely surprised. He had gotten the wrong idea about humans. Maybe they weren't so bad. "Carrissa, I'm in awe. How did you know what to do?"

"Human intuition. Look for an ON/OFF switch." Carrissa tried her hardest to make eye contact as she spoke, but he had black beady eyes that were hard to look at.

Jacobi also recognised the fear in her voice. He wasn't mad. He saw that he must have looked shocking to someone who hadn't traveled in space before. He decided to focus on the Doctor and finding his new home.

"Any planets yet, Doctor?"

The Doctor beckoned Jacobi over to the monitor. "I'm doing a planetary scan for a planet with all the right requirements for your people. There is 4 planets that sound the best. What we do next is up to you."

"Well, I say we start with the closest planets. If none of them work, we will just have to increase the scan."

The first planet was called Alia. The outside was dark. The planet was bare with no sun. The only natural light was 6 moons that shown all the time. The air was difficult to breathe, but it was breathable. It obviously wasn't the right planet.

Nindy was the name of the next planet. The grass was a vibrant green, the trees a dark chocolate bark with soft pink leaves all year round. The only other species on the planet was wolf like creatures that may be a threat, but could easily be tamed as pets. The sky was bright, burning orange with white twinkling stars.

Carrissa was stunned by it.

"Jacobi I think this is the place." The Doctor said. He just wanted to leave. This place was beautiful, but it made him think of Gallifrey.

"Yes, Doctor. My people will come to this planet. We've done it. We've saved the Mohandy."

"Not to burst your bubble or anything," Carrissa chimed in. "But we need to get your people over here first."

"Right! I almost forgot." The Doctor slapped himself in the face. "I'll send the coordinates to your ship and get you back there."

The three went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. on their way back to Jacobi's ship.

...

The Doctor and Carrissa dropped Jacobi off at his ship and said their goodbyes. Jacobi insisted they stay and have a celebratory dinner, but they declined. After seeing two different planets, Carrissa was ready to go home. Back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. for the Doctor and back home for Carrissa.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carrissa walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S., happy to be home again. She turned to the Doctor, who was just standing in the doorway of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Just travel around space and time like a lonely hobo, I guess. Unless you wanted to come."

"Sure, I would love to. As long as the other person you travel with doesn't mind."

"Oh, her? No she wouldn't mind at all."

She tried to hide her grin, but it didn't work. "I'm just gonna go gets somethings."

When she walked into the house, Mitzy came purring at her feet.

_Merrrrooowww. _

The cat rubbed against her legs. Carrissa could feel the vibration of her purrs against her bare skin.

"Are you alright? Are you sick."

Carrissa bent down to the cat to inspect her for rabies. The cat looked fine and continued purring.

_Merrrrooowww._

The cat looked fine. She was just so... nice.

"Oh, I know. You want to come with."

_Merrrrooowww._

"Well if you go ask the Doctor nicely, I'm sure he'll let you."

Carrissa let Mitzy outside, and went back in to go pack her things.

Mitzy went up to the Doctor and started purring and rubbing on his legs. At first the Doctor was frightened of the cat. But then when he saw she was just being friendly, he bent down and petted her.

_Meeew._

"Are you going to be a nice kitty?"

_Purrrr._

"Alright then. You can come."

Meanwhile in Carrissa's room, she was tearing it apart, looking for her sweater.

"I know I left it on the bed." She said to herself. She put her hand under the bed and started feeling around. Then her hand found something cold and round. She pulled it out. It was just a little old fob watch. She continued looking for the sweater. When she found it, she cast the fob watch into her dresser drawer and left.

_A.N.: Just so you know, this is the end of this story. But I want to do more with the Doctor and Carrissa, so I will be posting another story too. I'm not sure when, but check back if you wanna know more about Carrissa._


End file.
